Love Never Lasts
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Severus and Harry were easing into a relationship until Ron ruined it. Dumbledore fired Harry, thinking that Harry tried to rape Severus. Harry runs to the muggle world, poor and starving, waiting for his lost love. MPREG. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Love Never Lasts  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry were easing into a relationship until Ron ruined it. Dumbledore fired Harry, thinking that Harry tried to rape Severus. Harry runs to the muggle world, poor and starving, waiting for his lost love. MPREG and CHARCTER DEATH (But not graphic)  
  
Key- --- Flashback  
  
{} Dream  
  
[] Letter  
  
* * Evil voice inside Severus' head  
  
( ) Time jump  
  
I hate him. He ruined my life. I hate him, his brothers, his sister, and his whole family. I hate Ron. I can remember the day that I decided that Ron was no longer my best friend. That day also was the start of a different life.  
  
'Ron!' I called. It was the final battle. Some Death Eater just cursed Ron.  
  
'Harry, don't worry about me, get Voldie!'  
  
I nodded and ran up to the dark cloaked, and hit it with a horrible curse-- more painful than any Unforgivable.  
  
'Ahh!' He screamed and fell to the ground. It was not Voldemort, but a very pale Snape.  
  
God, you have no idea how horrible I felt. I could tell that Snape as close to crying now. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I went inside Hogwarts. And I didn't come back outside. Not until the war was over. We won or should I say Ron won. I was caring for the miserable man that I caused so much pain. Ron finally got rid of Voldemort for good and also throwing out our friendship. But that was not what he did to make me hate him.  
  
Snape and I got closer as he was in the hospital wing. We became friends and it as something that I would have never thought of. Somehow I needed Snape as a friend, not Ron.  
  
I hate Ron because he is a back stabbing murderer. He killed Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, I must admit, was not one of my best friends but he never deserved to die. The battle took place at the End of the Year feast. I was not a Hogwarts student anymore I was a wizard.  
  
Malfoy was a Death Eater. His father forced him to join them, but he helped Snape spy. Malfoy and I were neither enemies nor friends. Before Ron supposedly killed Voldemort, he went after Malfoy.  
  
I was never in the war and I never killed any Death Eater. I was at Snape's bedside, holding his weak hand. I felt a connection with him. He was no longer the greasy git or evil Slytherin-he was a dying man whose mask was breaking.  
  
But Malfoy's death did not make me hate him. It was what he did behind my back.  
  
Ever since Ron was now the new 'Saviour of the Wizarding World', people hated me. No, they did not just hate me--they loathed me. Somewhere along Snape's friendship with me, I was falling in love with him. I knew I'd never have a chance so I kept my feelings to myself.  
  
He allowed me to call him by his first name. Dumbledore reluctantly gave me the position on DADA. He was reluctant because he didn't want a loser teaching and he made sure to tell me that.  
  
'Potter, I'm only giving you this position because Ron-' his eyes sparkled, but turned cold when he talked to me-' wasn't able to. If you make any mistake, you'll pay.'  
  
And somehow I knew that every word that Dumbledore spoke was true. He hated me because I couldn't save anybody. He hated me because he knew I loved Severus and he did not want us together if, at all, it would ever happen.  
  
Severus was my lifeline. He was my anchor to life. Without him, I don't know where I'd be. I considered him my best friend. Ron hated me because he never wanted to be my friend in the first place. Hermione stopped talking to me because I know Ron told her something about me.  
  
I hated staff meetings.  
  
I always sat by Severus. No one asked questions because we were people who got out of the war easy. We didn't fight. According to them, we just sat on our butts while everyone died. Whenever they were pressed to talk to me, they would glare and spit out whatever they had to stay.  
  
One day, after one of my classes, I lost control of myself. I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't like to be hated and treated like dirt. That was how I grew up like. I wanted love, but no one loved me. It was Severus who saved me. He was the one who found me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, as if trying to squeeze my tears away.  
  
He softly kissed the top of my head and whispered, 'Harry, I know it's hard. They just don't understand.'  
  
Even though it was hardly words of wisdom, it helped me.  
  
After that day, Severus and I were 'together'. It just started out as innocent kissing on the head or caressing a cheek, but one day he deepened one of those 'innocent' kisses. I can remember the warmth of his tongue as if were yesterday.  
  
He backed up, horrified of what he had done. I told him that I wanted this and he was hesitant, but we slowly eased into a relationship.  
  
But at that time, I didn't hate Ron yet.  
  
He found Severus kissing me in my rooms. It was the morning after our first time. Since he was the 'Saviour', he could get into any room he wanted to. I tried to explain what was happening, but Ron ran off.  
  
Not even a day after that incident, I was called to the Headmaster's office.  
  
'Potter, I can not believe what you forced Snape into. What were you thinking?' he yelled at me.  
  
'Severus and I are in love!' I shouted.  
  
He gave me a sadistic smile. 'Yes, I'm sure you are. I'm going to have to take your job, Potter.'  
  
I was outraged. 'Why?'  
  
He gave me that smile again. 'Because we can't afford to have someone like you around innocent children.'  
  
'What? What did I do?' I said.  
  
'I can't have a rapist in my school.'  
  
My mouth dropped open. 'I never raped anybody!'  
  
'What Ron told me, I think you did.'  
  
'What did Weasley tell you!' I shouted furiously.  
  
'Oh that you were viciously attacking poor Severus.'  
  
I felt tears in my eyes. 'I never would do that to Severus!'  
  
He sneered, 'I hope you're crying, you disgusting queer. I see that you've finally realised what you have done.'  
  
I ran out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
'And I want you out of this school by tomorrow morning!' He called to my retreating back.  
  
Who was that man and what did he do to the man I thought as my grandfather?  
  
***  
  
When I got to my room, I packed what little things I had left. I had to go back to Dumbledore's office if I wanted my last paycheck for I had no money left. My parents only gave me enough money for my school career.  
  
'Oh Potter, here you go. If I ever catch you on school grounds again, you will be taken to Azkaban.'  
  
I looked at my paycheck-only 5 galleons.  
  
I was going to miss my lover.  
  
***  
  
I got a low-paying job at a small bookstore. I found a small, tiny flat in the slums of London. It was dingy and smelly and I had no furniture. I transfigured a tissue into a nice four-poster bed. I was lad I was a wizard. Even though I was poor as dirt, I valued my life.  
  
Even though I wept bitterly every night, thinking that Severus had found me, asking me to come home with him. I woke up only to find it was a dream.  
  
God, I hated these dreams as much as I hated Weasley.  
  
{ 'Harry, please come back...I love you..'  
  
'Severus! I never raped you!'  
  
'I know love. Dumbledore told me what happened.'  
  
'I can't! He said he'd take me to Azkaban.'  
  
'No he won't! Please come back!'  
  
'I wish I could.'  
  
His face twisted into anger. 'You pathetic fool! You never loved me, you ungrateful queer!'}  
  
***  
  
And my dreams ended like that. Sometimes he would hurt me but other times he would leave me alone.  
  
I loved him and I knew he still loved me. I had to talk to him. I had to send him an owl.  
  
[Dear Severus,  
  
Severus, I love you. I can't see you anymore. I haven't run off or anything, but I got fired. Ron told Dumbledore that I raped you. Severus, you know I would never do that! Oh Sev, you don't know how much it hurts to be accused of something like that! Sev is there anyway that you could meet me? Please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you! I love you forever.  
  
Always yours,  
  
H]  
  
I hoped that he would get it.  
  
*** POV change: Severus Snape  
  
I haven't eaten since Harry left. Sure, I had a few thins, but my stomach will never hold anything. I never told him I loved him. God, I remember that day when I found his room empty. I thought he left me.  
  
--- I rushed to Harry's room. I wanted to show him the engagement ring I bought for him. I wanted to marry him. I panted out the password and went in. I found that everything was gone. My throat went dry. Has he left me? Or has something happened to him? I was hoping for the second possibility. I looked at his coffee table and was water. There was a great big puddle of water. I went over to inspect it and when I got a little closer, I knew it was tears. Something *had* happened to Harry.  
  
I ran all the way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
'Severus, are you alright?'  
  
'No! Harry's missing!'  
  
His eyes turned even colder. He loathed Harry and I but he was closer around me.  
  
'Of course that rapist is gone!' he spat.  
  
Rapist?  
  
'What do you mean, Albus?'  
  
'Severus my dear boy! Harry raped you, remember!'  
  
My mouth dropped. 'Harry never raped me! We were in love! If you saw anything, it would have been the exact opposite!'  
  
A realisation dawned on the old man's face. He quickly sat down in a chair. Putting his hands on his face, he whispered, 'What have I done?'  
  
I was furious. 'Yes, what the hell did you do?'  
  
'I-I fired him. Ron told me that he raped you. I-I told him to never come back...I-I.oh, what have I done?'  
  
My stomach fell. I knew that would break his heart. Now I don't have a chance to marry him.  
  
'Where is he?' I half-yelled.  
  
'I-I don't know!'  
  
'Why have to put a location charm on him! I need him!'  
  
'I-I don't think I can do that. I need a personal item that belonged to him.'  
  
I pulled out my necklace that Harry gave me. It is a locket with a picture of us. Together.  
  
I handed it over to him, tears glistening in my eyes.  
  
---End flashback.  
  
Breakfast was the same, bleak meal. I tried to eat a piece of toast and failed miserably With shaky hand, I picked up my fork, trying to eat something, but dropping the fork with a loud clatter, making everyone in the Great Hall look at me.  
  
Minerva patted me on the back (everyone had some symphony when they heard what happened to me) and I flinched violently. Since when did her hand seem so heavy?  
  
*Since you stopped eating*  
  
Ignoring that blasted voice inside me head, I shakily walked out of the Great Hall and down into my private quarters.  
  
'Wait!' The headmaster came running up to me, holding out a letter.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
He put a hand to his breast, trying to catch his breath.  
  
'It-it's from Harry.'  
  
*** POV change: Harry  
  
God, I missed him so much. I want to die, but I couldn't. Some part of me told me that he as still looking for me; that he still loved me. Sometimes, when I've had enough rum, I'd imagine he on his knees, asking for my hand in marriage. Right when I'd say yes, I would wake up with a horrible hangover.  
  
I cursed myself. I forgot to put a return address on my letter to Severus!  
  
***  
  
I walked briskly to work. Thankfully, it was a busy day so I'll have good pay.  
  
'Potter, here's your check,' the old manager of the bookstore told me.  
  
It wasn't enough for food this week.  
  
***  
  
I woke up about 4:00 AM. I rushed into my small, grimy bathroom and threw up. It wasn't from the lack of food, but from something else. Shrugging off that thought, I crawled back into my small cot, hoping for some sleep.  
  
My alarm woke me up. My stomach was bouncing up and down and I ran into the bathroom to throw up some more.  
  
(((Time Jump: 2 weeks)))  
  
Oh god, it cannot be! The sickness hasn't stopped! I think I might be- pregnant. I can't be! I checked out books from the local library on pregnancies. Sure enough, I have morning sickness. How could I feed a baby when I can hardly feed myself?  
  
Notes: What should I do? I need help! Please review! Should Sev find Harry? Should Dumbledore get in an 'accident'? PLEASE, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for disclaimer etc.  
  
I don't own the story read and mentioned in here.  
  
***  
  
I savagely ate the little piece of bread. The morning sickness was terrible. I think I'm about 6 months pregnant. Without Sev, I don't think I can survive. Thankfully, there were a lot of fat muggle and I blend in easily. I can cook food with my wand, but it is horrible. It's like eating cardboard.  
  
Walking to my moderately warm bed, I pull out a book that the manager of the bookstore gave me. It's a Dr. Seuss book.  
  
I pull up my shirt halfway so I can see my wonderful baby and Sev and I had together. God, I need him.  
  
'Did you ever have the feeling there's a WASKET in your basket?' I wanted to read something funny.  
  
' . . .Or a NUREAU in your bureau?' I rubbed my belly lovingly, thinking of how Sev will be so happy.  
  
' . . .Or a WOSET in your closet?' I can't live . . .but I have to live for our baby.  
  
'Sometimes I feel quiet certain there's a JERTAIN in the curtain.' I'm so close to tears. I don't know what to do.  
  
'Sometimes I have a feeling there's a ZLOCK behind the clock.' Even though Sev and I haven't been together for a long time, I am sure that he loves me.  
  
'And that ZELF up on that-' I break off crying.  
  
I'm still rubbing my belly. 'Daddy's going to come and get us. He won't leave us. Soon we'll have plenty of food and water. We won't have to scrounge for money. S-Sev will take care of us, you'll see. I can't wait until you're born and Daddy will be by my side, waiting for your head to pop up*'  
  
I cry myself to sleep like I've done for the past 6 ¾ months.  
  
***  
  
I wake up and I get myself ready with the dingy clothes I've bought second hand. I put my wand in the sleeve of my shirt and I get on my pair of worn shoes I've had for awhile.  
  
'Good morning, Baby. Daddy will get us soon.' I always tell my baby that. I know it's never going to happen. Sev might not even want the baby if he ever finds me.  
  
And I walk to the bookstore like I've done every day.  
  
***  
  
POP  
  
I rub my eyes.  
  
'Albus, do you know what time it is?' I snap at Albus' floating head in my fireplace.  
  
'We might know where Harry is. Meet me in my office.'  
  
And he disappears.  
  
My Harry. He might know where my Harry is. God, the empty space still hurts. Minvera has nagged me to eat, but I don't eat much. How can I deserve a nice meal if I don't know Harry has one? Harry told me that he doesn't have anymore money because his parents only left some for his school supplies. I told him that I would take care of him and I can't even do that.  
  
It's been 6 months. Six months have passed without Harry. We were getting so close, and I wanted to marry him and I (even though I may sound sentimental) had plans for him and for us. I just don't know how to cope anymore. I don't have a reason to live without him.  
  
I quickly get dressed in my wrinkly worn black robes and run out of the dungeon. They know where Harry could be.  
  
***  
  
'Where is he?' I bark the moment I step inside Albus' office.  
  
Albus pulled out a map of Muggle London.  
  
'We think he is located in this small bookstore.'  
  
'I'll go,' I said at once.  
  
***  
  
I was late for work again and my boss noticed.  
  
'Potter! How many times are you going to-' but he broke off seeing, my trembling body.  
  
'What happened?' he asks, the coldness one from his eyes.  
  
'I-I,' I stammer.  
  
He holds up a hand to stop me from talking. 'Harry, I know.'  
  
'Know what?' I ask sharply.  
  
'That you're with child.' He says.  
  
'H-how?' I ask, bewildered.  
  
'I'm not a muggle. I noticed that you were checking out our pregnancy section and heard your morning sickness.'  
  
'When did you hear my morning sickness?' I ask, suspiciously.  
  
'Remember when you had a night shift?' I nod. 'Well, you were crying in your sleep and the next morning I saw you in the bathroom.'  
  
'Oh, but why haven't you done anything?' I ask.  
  
He shakes his head. 'I thought you were with somebody. Why is the father? Or surly you weren't raped?'  
  
I cringe at the 'R' word. 'I- the father of my baby is with me, but not anymore. I was fired from my other job because of us and I was banished from where he was. I can not see him because if I do, I'll go to Azkaban.' I said, tears streaming down my face.  
  
'Harry, do you walk to work?' I nod. 'Good lord! I have a flat above the store and you can live there if you want.'  
  
I hang my head. 'I haven't any money.'  
  
'It's ok, you don't need to pay me. Now, you have the rest of the day off.'  
  
My eyes opened, horrified. 'I can't! I need the money.'  
  
'With pay.' He says warmly.  
  
I grasp his hand. 'I don't know how to thank you.'  
  
He smiles. 'No worries, but I want you to eat healthy. My wife and I will help you.'  
  
'Oh thank you!' I cry.  
  
'Harry, here's some money, keep it. I have a car out back, here's the keys.' He hands me them.  
  
'Sir, why are you being so nice?' I ask, puzzled.  
  
His smile turns strained, and he says in a low, low voice, 'I know how you feel. I was with a man before and we had a child. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered them.'  
  
I squeezed his hand. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'It's fine. That's why I moved out of the wizarding world completely. I met my wife two years later, but I never went into a relationship because I thought James would be mad at me. We're not in love romantically, but she is my sister in a sort of way.'  
  
'Thank you for telling me.'  
  
'Your welcome.'  
  
***  
  
I apparate two block of the store that Harry as tracked down at. Walking, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Hm, it must be my black grieving clothes. Stupid muggle, I hope that they didn't hurt my Harry. Harry, my stomach ripples with hope that I've never had. Harry the one who will be running in my arms. My Harry- it was not love at first sight, but more as a friendship, then it turned to full out love.  
  
I see the dirty, old bookstore and came in. The person at the register looks really familiar.  
  
'Hello,' he says kindly.  
  
'I was wondering if you've seen a young man with unruly black hair, green eyes and has a scar on his forehead?' I ask, but crossing my fingers.  
  
'Yes, why do you want to see him?'  
  
'Where is he?' I bark.  
  
His eyes narrow and he walks up to me.  
  
'Why would you want to know?' he says coldly.  
  
I quickly pull out my wand, but am surprised when he does the same.  
  
'I said, why do you want to know?'  
  
I crumple to the ground, shaking and panting. Panic attacks.  
  
***  
  
I had a nice drive. I have a driver's licence I got a little before the war. I went to a cheep dinner and got a nice meal for Baby and me. I park his car in the front when I got back.  
  
'Dan?' I call. (For Dan was his name.)  
  
'Shh!' he comes out of the back room.  
  
'What happened?' I whisper.  
  
'There's a man who's wanting to see you.'  
  
'Really? Who is it?'  
  
He shrugs. 'A man in black. He's in the back room- I think he had a panic attack.'  
  
Sev? Could it be my love? Wait . . . Sev wouldn't have panic attack, would he?  
  
'Can I see him?' I ask, afraid of the answer.  
  
'Please, he's been yelling and cursing when he got up.'  
  
***  
  
'Hello?' I say into the dark room. (Which is charmed to be a house.)  
  
'Harry?' a gentle, yet rough voice calls.  
  
'Sev?!'  
  
A light turns on and Sev runs up and embraces me. Too hard.  
  
'Ouch,' I say weakly.  
  
He loosens his grip, but not letting go. 'What happened?'  
  
'I- I'm . . .pregnant.' and I start to sob in his robes.  
  
He strokes my hair. 'Harry, it's going to be ok.' And he kisses my on the top of the head. I can feel tears drop onto me.  
  
I know he's scared too.  
  
***  
  
Notes: Yes, a very short chapter, but I had to leave a cliffie.  
  
Please, should Baby be a boy or girl and if so, what should his/her name be?  
  
* Ok, Harry has a womb and a vagina um, somewhere up there, but it'll heal itself together when the baby's done being born.  
  
Review responds:  
  
Heretic Angel- No, MPREG is not my cup of tea, but this plot just came to me. Plus, I wanted to torture Harry! Yay for torture!  
  
Furies: Ah, cute name! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Ladyblackrose: Yes, an AU and everyone is OOC.  
  
Athenakitty: Sev and Harry reunite! You'll have to see what happens to Ron in the next chap!  
  
KittenBabyGirl: Yeah that would be nice... Stupid Angst!  
  
Incensio Lady: You reviewed? Yay! I love your HP Fic! Yeah, about everyone said Dumbledore was OOC. Damn! I can't get away with it! And yes, we should create a cult where we kill Ron!  
  
DaughterofDeath: Sir, yes, Sir!  
  
Mikee: Ah, I kinda used your idea... yes, that old fool should come crawling on his knees, but you'll have to wait for the next chap....  
  
ToonTownCutie: Another cute name! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Obsessive Fanfic Reader (amy: Cute name in a creepy way! Joking! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Marauding Critic: yes, we'll have Dumbledore in an accident. Or Harry'll say, 'I'll kill you and make it look like a bloody accident!' He's too proud to go to a homeless shelter! Remember Gryffindor stupidity?  
  
limited sanity: Tee hee! Another fun name! Sorry, maybe I'll post an AU of this chapter... Eh, when I get off my lazy arse!  
  
AJ-Wolf-AJ: Here's your update!  
  
Kateri1: Eh, I guess my writing needs tweaking... I dunno... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid: Oh, I've read some of your fic and you're a great Snarry writer! I can't believe you reviewed!  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thanks for reviewing! The character death was Draco. Hmm, you do have a point. Most people say 'Kill that old fool!'  
  
Shuki - aka Quickjewel: Sweet name! Hold on a tic, did I just say 'Sweet'? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cat15: Here ya go!  
  
ProudSlytherin: Oh you lucky #1! I have a snake too! She's a Ball Python!  
  
And I would like to thank the e-mail that got my rear in gear!  
  
If you want, review for the sake of it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: First part done in third person.  
  
Harry woke up to a dark room. Panicking, he jumped up and fell, but put a quick arm around Baby.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
Harry sighed. It wasn't a dream. He had found Sev.  
  
'What will happen when Dumbledore finds out about you finding me?'  
  
Harry could almost see Sev smile. He muttered a few words and the room was light.  
  
Harry crawled into Sev's arms. Apparently, they fell asleep on the floor.  
  
'Harry, when Dumbledore banished you, he wasn't in a right state of mind.'  
  
Harry kissed Sev's neck and muttered, 'How?'  
  
Sev wrapped his arms loosely for some reason unknown to him. 'Weasley managed to cast a curse on him and he controlled Dumbledore.'  
  
'What kind of curse?'  
  
'I'm not sure, but it was something the Death Eaters never learned.'  
  
'Sev, what about Baby?' Harry asked, worriedly.  
  
'Baby?' Severus questioned.  
  
Harry led Sev's hand and let him to his bulging stomach.  
  
Severus gasped and fainted--right on Harry.  
  
***  
  
I struggled to get free of Severus' body. I don't think he wants Baby! When I finally got free, I ran to Dan in the other room.  
  
'Dan! Sev doesn't want Baby!'  
  
Dan immediately came over. 'Why do you say that?'  
  
I sobbed, 'Because when I told him, he fainted!'  
  
Dan laughed. 'I remember when I told James about our baby. He fell dead on the spot.'  
  
'Really? By the way you talk about James, I guess you miss him.' I said softly.  
  
Dan gave me a sad smile. 'Yes I miss him. He was my soul mate.'  
  
I lightly patted him on the arm. 'How long has James been dead?'  
  
Dan rubbed his chin. 'I think it's been twenty years or so.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'No Harry, don't be. I want you to know about him. Come with me.'  
  
I followed Dan to his room, which I noticed it didn't look like a shared one.  
  
Dan answered my unasked question. 'My wife sleeps in the other guest room.'  
  
'Ah.' I said.  
  
He pulled out an old photo album and sat on the floor. I follow suit.  
  
'You know, you're not the only one whose loved ones died.' I said, trying to make him more comfortable.  
  
'Really? Beg my pardon, but you died in your family?'  
  
What? This man does not know that James and Lily Potter, my parents died?  
  
'Um, my parents, James and Lily Potter. They were murdered by V- You-Know- Who.' I honestly do not want to go in detail.  
  
'James?'  
  
I think this man is mad. He must really want his boy friend or whatever back.  
  
'Yeah, my father who was married to my mother."  
  
He blushed. 'I'm sorry, it's just when I hear 'James' I perk up, but I still can't believe he's dead.'  
  
I patted his free hand. 'It's ok. Do you want to talk about him?'  
  
He strained a smile. 'Sure--'  
  
'Harry! What are you doing?'  
  
Sev barged in on us. I quickly let go of Dan's hand.  
  
'It's not what you think!'  
  
Sev sighed. 'Come here.'  
  
***  
  
'Sev, I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean anything with that!' I pleaded.  
  
He put a long finger to my mouth. 'I know. I trust you. Now, you were saying something about a baby?'  
  
'Well, I'm pregnant. I think I'm about six months.'  
  
He smiled. 'That's wonderful... Male pregnancies can occur, but we have to be very careful about it, Harry.'  
  
I gaped.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
I smirked. 'Well, you just took it so well.'  
  
'Harry, I love you and I will say by your side through the pregnancy. It is mine, right?'  
  
I laugh and grab Sev's hands. 'Yes.... Could we go to St. Mungo's? I want to make sure the baby is healthy.'  
  
Sev's eyes darkened. 'Yes, get dressed. The baby's health should be first. Afterwards, I have a nice house I want to show you. '  
  
I smirk. 'Really? Do you have a car?'  
  
Sev snorts. 'Really Potter, do you think I walk the streets? Of course I have a car. A nice one.'  
  
I walk to my room (the one Dan let me borrow) and pull on my coat. 'What kind of music do you listen to?'  
  
'I prefer to listen to classical. What kind of music do you listen to?'  
  
I grin. 'Only the best. I love the Beatles. I came across an old disk of them last summer. Lupin bought me two of their CDs. I have "Let it Be... Naked" and "1".'  
  
'Hmm.... my car plays CDs. Do you have them on you?'  
  
I laugh and kiss his hand. 'I'll get them.'  
  
***  
  
*sighs* I know, very short chapter. I just had to do something. I will hopefully have the next chapter up next week or something. 


End file.
